An electrical wire clip is a wiring device for connecting a wire. The electrical wire clip includes a housing and a contact member disposed on the housing. The housing is provided with a pressing arm. During use, the wire can be inserted into the housing and electrically connected to the contact member. The pressing arm can be pressed to allow the operator to pull away the wire.
In the prior art, the pressing arm and the housing are often integrally formed. During use of the electric wire clip, the wire is frequently pulled away, often causing the pressing arm to be broken, so that the electric wire clip can no longer work properly.